The present invention relates to a hoop retainer for securing disposable trash bags in a trash can.
Trash bags, which typically comprise a flexible plastic material such as mylar, are employed to protect the inside of the trash can and to keep the trash can clean. In the case of metal trash cans, the prevention of garbage and other detritus from contacting the metal sides and bottom will considerably reduce the possibility of corrosion thereof.
Attempts to use disposable trash bags in conjunction with trash cans is often frustrating. Usually, the trash bag is opened and placed in the trash can, and the open end is draped over the open end and upper side of the trash can.
However, the weight of trash often causes the trash bag to partially or completely slip inside the trash can, with the consequence that the trash bag is difficult to retrieve, especially without tearing the trash bag due to the weight of the trash. Such tearing, of course, defeats the purpose of employing the trash bag, and results in dirtying the inside of the trash can.
A means of retaining the trash bag in position is desired that is easy to use and may be retrofitted on existing trash cans.